Emeralds and Amethysts
by MissySwissy
Summary: What this includes: Sneakiness, Books, Fighting, Russians, Germans, and the Damsel-in-Distress, Liechtenstein.
1. Chapter 1

A/N:This has been sitting on me for a while, just a short one-shot of my third favorite pairing, Liechtenstein and Russia. This is my first fanfiction, and please bear with me, I don't have a beta reader. I don't think this is crack, I believe Liechtenstein helped the Russian soldiers or something like that.

Russia's light sand colored hair rustled as the sweet warm air passed through the open window. It was autumn in Madrid, Spain. He loved the architecture of this warm country, the aura of happiness, the happy people. It was almost the opposite of his capital, Moscow. It always seemed gray, snowy, and cloudy. His people had a depressed, dark feeling. Moscow's architecture was beautiful, none the less. The Red Square, the Kremlin, and all of his libraries, art museums, and theaters. He smiled faintly to himself, despite the sad feeling in his chest. It seemed that Russia could just sit and think for hours. It was so captivating, being lost in your own thoughts, oblivious to the others around you. That was what he was doing right now, daydreaming in the middle of the loud and fruitless world conferences. They _were_ fruitless. There was no point in having them if all they did was fight and yell. The only time they listened to one another was if their opinion was stated, or agreed to. Russia tried telling them his ideas, but of course, _stupid_ America had to interrupt him. Then he would go into his poorly illustrated presentation, with unrealistic ideas. Russia frowned, interrupting the smile he had on. He shouldn't be thinking such negative thoughts, his boss sent him here to make good. Not cause trouble. To stop his negative thinking, Russia averted his amethyst eyes towards the window, and gazed upon a plot of astonishingly vivid poppies. They were bright red with black insides. The way they swayed innocently as the gentle autumn wind wafted past brought him happiness again. After looking at the flowers and few striped bees, he chuckled and opened his book. It was called Pretendent Na Prestol or Pretender in the Throne. He loved to read, he usually did during meetings, as everything else was ungodly boring. He started to read his book, and was so absorbed in it; he failed to observe a petite little girl pull up a chair across from him.

"Mr. Russia may I sit by you?" she asked him in a shy voice. She awoke him from his reading, and was startled.

"Uh, yes you may, h-hello Ms…?" he said, embarrassed that someone so small had frightened him.

"Oh my, I am sorry. I forgot to introduce myself! I am Liechtenstein." Liechtenstein quietly said with a massive blush. She turned her head down so he couldn't see her red as a beet face.

"Ah…Liechtenstein. Such a pretty name, very Germanic" Russia said with some thought. _Liechtenstein. Liechtenstein…_he liked to say it in his mind, the pronunciation was appealing.

Liechtenstein interrupted his absentmindness with a question. "So, what are you reading Mr. Russia?" She motioned to his book.

"Pretendent Na Prestol, or the Pretender in the Throne." He answered with a smile. A genuine smile, not the fake ones he put on everyday.

"Kind of reminds me of America." she muttered, barely audible.

""Hmm…? Does Miss Liechtenstein have a grudge against The Hero?" Russia responded sweetly.

"Oh dear, sorry you heard that, it is just I am _older, country_ wise, than America…but he treats me like a child. I am insulted by him, but, at least he acknowledges me. I like Canada much better, though. He is more reserved and polite…" Liechtenstein answered, her blush growing larger and more vivid. It reminded him of the poppies, beautiful poppies.

"Ah…I see." Russia happily chuckled.

"So, Mr. Russia, your book. Is it in your language? I noticed the cover in Cyrillic." she timidly stated.

"Yes it is. You are quite studious for noticing that. Do you like to read, Miss Liechtenstein?" he answered he happily.

She blushed at the compliment. "I do. It helps pass the time, since Switzy doesn't really let me out on my own."

_She blushes a lot_, Russia thought. He adjusted himself in the chair (his butt had fallen asleep) and reached about his satchel. He opened the flap and pulled out the five books he left in his bag.

"Miss Liechtenstein, someone as smart as yourself would like some good Russian literature! I have in English: _War and Peace_, _Anna Karenina, Heart of a Dog, the Cherry Orchard, _and _Lolita._ Would you like to read one?_"_

The petite nation was surprised at the amount of books the tall man had in his bag, and quickly nodded. She wiggled a little in her seat to get comfortable. As her head lifted a little more, Russia realized how amazing her eyes were. They were as sparkly as a pair of dark green emeralds, shined and polished. Her hair was fine and much like Switzerland's. It shone in the afternoon sun, making it golden. Liechtenstein's skin was as flawless as porcelain.

"I don't mean to pester you, Mr. Russia, but may you please give me a short summary of each one? All of them seem to be wonderful!" she said softly.

"You aren't pestering me at all! I love company of others."

"Really? You always seemed to like being away from the other nations."

"I guess at times I do like to be alone, it is time to think. Easier to think away from the noise."

"O-oh. I am not bothering your thinking, am I?"

"Haha, of course not! You are so much quieter and polite than the others. You're good company." Russia smiled broadly. He loved to actually smile happily, not pretending.

"Thank you, Mr. Russia. So were you going to tell me the summaries?" she softly said, with more blushes. _Her voice_, Russia thought_, was like bells twinkling._

"Ah yes, thank you for reminding me, Studious Liechtenstein," he lightly chuckled," War and Peace is a book that takes place during the Napoleanic wars, when France invaded Russia. In a way, it is like a history books, full of balls and soirees, Princes and Princesses and higher class Russians at the time. Very good book."

Liechtenstein noticed how serious he was, yet happy.

"This book," he held up Anna Karenina," is about a rebellious girl named Anna who renounces her arranged and stuffy marriage for an affair with someone she truly loves."

"Heart of Dog has to be one of my favorites, it is about a rich, successful man who is strongly envied by his neighbors. He befriends a stray dog, and…um…_mixes_ it with a corpse. Um…maybe you shouldn't read this one, not for young women as yourself." Russia said in embarrassment. It was so weird talking to a lady.

"The Cherry Orchard is _way_ more lady orientated. It is about a family who struggles with debt, and are urged to cut down their beautiful cherry orchard, to sell the land for rich families to build cottages on. There is a play made on it, as well. Marvelous work."

"Lastly, is Lolita."

"I heard Japan talking about 'lolita' style before, oh my, sorry for interupting you, please continue…"

"Ah yes, I believe Japan does have a dressing style called lolita. This book is more about a young lady, though. It is very sad, if you do read it. The main character is a man, who is past his prime if you know what I mean, who falls in love with a young girl, but their love cannot be. I loved this book, it conveyed the madness of love…but I think it supported pedophilia…anywho."

Liechtenstein was so joyous with all of these amazing books to choose from! At her house, all Switzy had was gun manuals and history books…so unsatisfying.

"…uh…um…hmm…how about, no…." She just couldn't decide!

"I have an idea, how about I let you take all of them, except Heart of Dog-I will not taint your mind, and you can return them next world conference, and sit by me again!" Russia's smile full of bliss, and his amethyst eyes twinkled.

"R-really? I would love that! Thank you! Thank you!" the dainty Liechtenstein said with blithe.

"Liechtenstein! Where are you?" they heard Switzerland yell. Sadly, the meeting had ended.

"Oh my, I must go home now, but I shall see you next conference in two weeks!" she chimed, then shocked Russia completely by hugging him lightly. She quickly scurried off, leaving the altitudinous man paralyzed in aghast.

"M-Mr. Russia? I-it is t-time to go." said Latvia as the Baltics walked up to him.

"Oh. Okay." he replied, still in shock and packed up his coat and bag.

He had longer gaits then the Baltic Three, so they were a few yards behind.

"Why did Russia look so flustered?" wondered Estonia.

"I don't know, none of our business. Probably thinking of his war days or something." answered Lithuania. The other two nodded at that, and swiftly walked toward the alpine man.


	2. Chapter 2

In the two weeks before the conference, everything seemed to be as slow as molasses. Liechtenstein had to have gone on, at least, a dozen picnics with Switzerland at the top of the hill by the house. Russia, on the other hand, wasn't as care free in the allotted time. As always, he was hunched over his large desk typing reports on his laptop and scribbling down notes on the pad of paper and pencil he kept at hand. And of course, his water bottle of vodka, under his desk was an aid during the miles of paperwork that had to be done.

"Thank you for the books, Mr. Russia. I liked The Cherry Orchard especially; all of them were wonderful, though. I didn't really have a taste in Lolita, however, it didn't really appeal to my preferences…" she said in a soft voice. It had been awkward reading that book, Lolita, she was blushing throughout the book! Even though, she was enthused that Russia wanted to share with her his literature, and with that his culture. It was so interesting, she never knew he was like this, he always seemed so cold and distant when she saw him at past meetings. It didn't help that Germany had told her about all the bad things he had done. She doubted they were true, because how could someone who was so kind be so atrocious?

"You are very welcome, Miss Liechtenstein. Ah yes! The Cherry Orchard was very good. I agree with you on Lolita, too. That book was made towards more of "special" audience, I didn't really think you would like it, anyways" Russia said with a smile, as he put air quotes around 'special'. He regretted giving her that book, someone as pristine and angelic shouldn't be exposed to such vulgar things.

Liechtenstein giggled, acknowledging what he meant.

"Since I now know that you like to read, I have brought with me more books for you." he said as he lifted the light red colored satchel on his lap. He pulled out two books. "This on," he lifted a teal colored book with a man on it," is a collection of stories by Anton Chekhov. He stories are truly magnificent, if I were you, I would read The Pipe and Ward No.6 first, as I thought they were the most pronounced of the book. Your choice though." Russia handed her the book lightly.

"Ah, ja, ja." She flipped the book around, inspecting the back and front cover. Liechtenstein noticed the edges of the book were softened, and worn, not crisp like a new book. _'Russia must've read this book more than a few times_.' she thought. She sat the book down next to her on the beaten up chair, and nodded for him to continue.

"You know German, correct?" he asked inquisitively.

"I speak a version of it, so yes I do."

"I figured, as you are a Germanic nation. Anywho, I specifically ordered this collage of Alexsandr Pushkin poems in German for you. I thought,'_Oh my, wouldn't it be wonderful if gave her a German book?'_ I don't know if it is translated 100% correctly, as my meager German has faded greatly since WWII…." Russia looked down at his lap, and Liechtenstein could see him blushing.

Liechtenstein was overwhelmed with joy! This had to have been the sweetest thing anyone has done for her, except Switzerland taking her in his home, of course. In German, too? Russia was like a soft and kind teddy bear, not the monster that everyone portrayed him as.

"Oh dear, Mr. Russia! Thank you, Thank you, Thank you. This is so very thoughtful of you!"

"I am overjoyed that you think so, Miss Liechtenstein! You may keep the German one, as I have no use for it." Russia broadly smiled as the petite nation was wiggling in excitement. He handed her the book gingerly, and she started to scan through the pages. Russia stopped growing the conversation so she could read, and looked out the window. His beloved poppies were still there, but the red and black flowers were closed up, reserving heat in the brisk wind. It surprised him how quickly this western weather changed, it was gorgeous two weeks earlier. After analyzing the outside, he decided on eavesdropping the other nations. He didn't consider it eavesdropping, as they were in a _confer_ence room, he was supposed to hear what they said. It was hard to pin point any direct voice in all the random bickering and chatter, but he picked up on China talking to America, discussing the American who rose awareness on domestic violence in China. He also heard Greece snoring, and Japan playing with his cat, which was laying on Greece's head. He was starting to listen to France and England's argument, when a question arose.

"Mr. Russia? I have a question." said the timid voice of Liechtenstein.

"Da?" he replied in a somewhat dazed voice.

"Can I ask you a….favor?"

"It depends on the favor, Miss Liechtenstein." Russia spoke with a kind voice.

"There is this party, you see, and my human friend really wants me to go very bad. She is quite popular and hosting it, by the way, and she says I should make more friends and," she paused and blushed," get a boyfriend."

Russia nodded to show he was listening.

"She said she could pick me up, I can sneak out of my window, but no one can bring me back home…better said, no one will be sober enough to drive me home. Could you…drive me home?" She was now smoothing her dress in a nervous way, and bunching up the ruffles at the end.

Of course he would, but what if Switzerland found out? They BOTH would be in boiling water. It would make him seem friendly though, and he wanted more then anything to be friends with Miss Liechtenstein.

"Da , konechno. What time?"

Liechtenstein covered her mouth with her hand instinctively. Yes? He would!

"T-they time ending wasn't specified. Can I have your number to call you when I am done 'partying'?" She still couldn't believe it.

"Of course, it is 652," he paused for her to pull out her glittery phone and to punch in the three digits," 1747." She finished typing in the numbers and her phone charms twinkled with the movements. She flipped her phone shut.

Russia looked at the large wall clock facing towards them, it read 4:19, and he had a meeting with his boss at 4:45.

"Good-bye Miss Liechtenstein, I have another meeting to attend, and see you in another two weeks." At the last part he winked at the flushed nation and trotted away towards the doors, leaving a still startled blonde girl, sitting in a old wobbly chair.

A/N: Dear God, I hope that wasn't bad. I tried to incorporate better vocabulary and make the spacings between dialogue more large. More descriptive, I should say. Oh well, review please.

**And I can't wait to write what happens in the next chapter! Eeep!**

**Sneak Peek: Damsel in Distress Liechtenstein! Will Russia save her? **


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Oh dear, I shall try to make this exciting sneaky Liechtenstein in this chapter of Emeralds and Amethysts. Oh, and the damsel in distress Liechtenstein will have to wait till next update, kay?

Liechtenstein! Go to bed now. shouted a tired Swiss up the steps. His bedroom was on the first floor of their large home, and hers on the second.

I know, Brother! I have some homework I must finish though! she said out her door. Lying feels weird, she thought.

Oh. Fine, just be in bed by 10, understand? he yawned. He usually was asleep by now, but he had stayed up to clean his favorite rifle, which he named Greta. The Swiss s bedtime was almost always at 9, and went to bed earlier then Liechtenstein.

Ja, Brother. This lying made Liechtenstein smile inside, it gave her butterflies. Of course, she would not be in bed by 10, by then she would be at the party, which she imagined to be spectacular! She might even meet a nice boy! As she daydreamed she plopped down on her feathery bed. Switzerland was a real tight wad when it came to money, but he had made sure to get her the nicest things he could find. It made her a little guilty inside, about how much he cared about her, and she was sneaking around his back. Trying to ignore the pit in her stomach, she looked at her digital clock. The red neon number told her it was 9:41. She slowly rose up, and reached for her list on her pink bedside table. The list consisted of everything she needed to get ready. It read in her little loopy handwriting: Get dress, Find Shoes (in Closet), Curl hair, Put Make-Up on, Get Purse, and Leave. She estimated this would take her about an hour, since her hair was short and fair; it took only thirty minutes to curl it thoroughly. The rest could be achieved quickly, such as finding her new black flats.

Russia sat in his well-furnished library, in his over-stuffed chair. He didn t like spending money on furnishing; it was shown throughout his house, but his library he took to precocious measures to make it cozy. It made sense, to make it homey, as it was his favorite room in the house. There were Indonesian rugs, heavy dark oak bookcases, antique glass lamps, and plump arm chairs in every corner. So warm in this room, and was often a place were he could be found napping.

Liechtenstein waited approximately 3 minutes for her curler to heat up to 150 degrees (Fahrenheit). She never actually curled her hair, but Hungary had bought it for her birthday last year. After reading several tutorials on her laptop, she grasped a handful of golden hair, smoothed it with a brush, and then slowly curled it. She held her iron there for a few seconds, and then released the press. A perfect curl bounced past her ear, the warmth was heavenly. She continued the cycle around her small head. Her mirror reflected back a head full of curly blonde hair, and Liechtenstein loved the way it looked. She then found her shoes and got her dress out, along with her little used makeup bag.

Russia sunk down comfortably in his deep green chair, his phone on one arm, and a few books on the other. So comforting, being in a heated room, surrounded by literature. Russia yawned loud enough to challenge a bear, and then sleepily blinked his eyes.

Liechtenstein was proud of her dress, as she had sewn it. Ever since she had sewn the pajamas for Switzerland, she had taken a liking to it. Her dress was black and about knee length, with a satin look. She slipped on the dress, and turned in her mirror, located on the opposite side of her door. The small figure that she did have was shown lightly, because she read that black was supposed to exaggerate curves. She hoped she didn t seem too attention grabby, but her friend had told her to dress as nice as she could she didn t really specify beyond that. She applied some mascara lightly and dabbed her lips with an icy pink color, and then smooshed her lips together to spread the pinkness. Liechtenstein shut off her light. She grabbed her purse and as quietly as she could, opened her window. Her friend had parked down the street a little, in her red Corolla, and Liechtenstein could see her fixing her makeup. She lifted one leg over the sill, and put her foot on the trellis, which was convienatly located by her window. She did the same to the other foot. Hoping that the trellis s bolts didn t giveway, she closed her bedroom window. She inched downwards, and slipped a few times (but regained her footing), but eventually made it to the bottom. Liechtenstein gave a little leap of happiness and trotted silently to her ride to, hopefully, the most fun night of her human years life.

A/N: Cliff hanger, eh? I know, I know I promised myself I would do this before I went to bed, and it is 10.30 now, and I still have math homework D:

Sneak Peek of next Chapter: HOPEFULLY Damsel in Distress Liechtenstein, Flirting, and you will have to read to find out ;)  



	4. Final Chapter

(Author's Note: amg I haven't updated this story in more then 2 months. Alas, I have been thinking of how to expand the plot for a new chapter in that allotted time…so, I still remember the storyline. I have been waiting to write the damsel-in-distress Liechtenstein forever now, and this is the chapter it shall be recorded in. Yes.)

Liechtenstein and her friend arrived to the house in the matter of minutes. She could feel the loud music vibrate in her stomach as she neared the house. They stepped up the stairs to the porch.

"I like your dress, Lilli, where didya get it?" her friend asked as she loudly chewed some watermelon gum.

"Ah, thank you. I sewed it" she nodded and smiled.

"Huh. And all I thought you did was read! Just kidding, just kidding." she said jokingly.

Liechtenstein laughed, and her friend opened the door for them.

Russia sat languidly in his overstuffed chair. _I wonder if she is okay, _he thought. He knew he need not worry about Liechtenstein, she was a grown person, and could handle herself. He sipped on a glass of water. Even though his throat craved the bite of vodka, he'd have to drive Liechtenstein home. Russia had some high tolerance, but why risk it. He turned his cell phone ringer on loud, and leaned back on the chair. His eyes closed and shortly after he fell into a light sleep.

Liechtenstein stood in the doorway in fright and shock. _So many people. I-I wonder if this was a good idea._ She thought.

"Come on, Lilli! Don't be so shy, you're acting like a deer in headlights!" her friend said as she shoved her farther into the house. The music was so loud and everyone was jumping around. _How is this house supported with all the ruckus?_ Liechtenstein's friend skipped over to a group of boys, leaving her in the dust. She slowly inched her way to the wall. This reminded her of the last World Christmas party, when Latvia and her were leaning on the wall, and America had called them wallflowers. _Am I being a wallflower?_

The minutes ticked by as Liechtenstein observed the ever-growing crowd of teenagers. She was tapping her feet when she spotted a drink cooler in the dining room. She suspected it to be alcohol of some sort, and even though she was a beer-bred German, she was on the look out for some soda or juice. The search continued for a decent amount of time (while still stuck to the wall), and proved useless. _I really don't want to drink the alcohol here. If it is beer, it probably is American- ew. But I don't think I have a choice, I am really thirsty._ She took a step towards the dining room, then another. She kept a fast and steady pace until she was in front of the orange Gatorade cooler. Grabbing a red plastic cup from the stack, Liechtenstein held it fast under the spout, and pulled the lever up. The yellow and foamy liquid that poured out was indeed beer, and by the scent of it, it was definitely not German. It still was a drink. She drank the whole cup in two gulps, choking on the flavor. _Gott, this is so watery! Is it even possible to get drunk of this?_ She poured herself another cupful and drank it in the same fashion as the first. Then another. _That was horrible, but at least I am no longer thirsty. _She walked away satisfied towards her spot on the wall, swaying her hips slightly to the rhythm of the obnoxious music. Though she was in a trance from the booming nodes, her eyes gained attention of a boy walking with arrogant swagger towards her, smirking similar to Prussia.

"Hey girlie, how are you tonight?" he said as he put his arm above her on the wall, making her seem impeccably small.

"I am sehr gute, thank you." she replied in a soft tone, her face turned away from the beer reeking breath. He wasn't bad looking, but the foreshadow of his attitude was repulsive. Arrogant. Sleazy. Determined to charm any girl he likes. All these traits Liechtenstein detested in a person.

"Ah. A foreigner? Can you speak English? ENG-LISH?" he smirked as he glanced towards his friends, who also where chuckling.

"I can speak enough English to tell you to step off." Liechtenstein said, surprising her and the boy who was flirting with her. _That wasn't supposed to be so rude! Where have all of my manners gone? _The boy's face flushed in anger of being unwanted, and his friends laughing atrociously hard behind him.

"Dumb bitch, who do you think you are?" he loudly said as he stormed off. _What is his problem? Is he not used to being turned down? What I did was not right, but he was the rude one…_

She walked towards the cooler, and refilled her cup, feeling the eyes of those boys on her back. She wasn't wanted here anyways; her friend was nowhere to be seen, probably fixing her lipstick in the bathroom. Liechtenstein pulled her glittery phone out of her clutch and dialed Russia's number.

Russia was dreaming about his beloved sunflower field, with a bright and vast blue sky. The sun's colors reflected off his tall and beautiful sunflowers. Then clouds formed and the sun was covered. The flowers started to brown then turned black and the sky flushed red. It was raining ash and distant gun fire and mortar explosions could be heard. The army marched towards him whe-

_ring ring, ring ring_

Russia woke up from his nightmare in a frightened sweat. His head swung to and fro to find the source of the sound, and then his eyes rested on his phone- the screen saying '_Liechtenstein'_ He picked it up quickly and answered,

"Priviat, Liechtenstein! Time to pick you up?" he cheerfully asked.

"Ja, I would like for you to pick me up, the address is 1837 21st St." she wearily said in the foreground of annoying Dubstep music. She must be tired, thought Russia.

"Okay, be over there in 15 minutes." Russia said as he got up from his chair.

"See you soon, bye." And she ended the call. He briskly walked to his door, and put on his long trench coat and scarf. After grabbing his keys of the end table and putting them in his deep pockets, he opened the oak door. He opened the door to his Marussia B2, and started the engine. He was the very first person to receive this model of Russian sports cars, and was proud of the fast and sleek metal work that he called his own. He pulled out of his driveway and drove out in the moderate autumn wind.

Liechtenstein again resumed her spot on the wall after her brief conversation with

Russia._ He truly is a good person. I am very glad I plucked up the courage to say hi to him a month ago. If he was younger, I would consider going on a date with him! _Lost in her thoughts, similar to Russia at the conferences, she failed to see the same boy- though accompanied by his friends, trot up to her.

"Hey sow!" he smirked a grin to compete, and beat Gilbert's.

"Hm?" she replied, still in a trance and not fully comprehending the situation. The boy's next move shocked Liechtenstein as he shoved her into the nearby corner. She stared up in surprise at the group that had circled her.

"We saw you drink that whole cup down like it was nothing, since you are so thirsty I have a 'favor' to ask of you…" they all chuckled as he undid his buckle. _Mein Gott. He isn't really going to do that to me. Nein. Nein. Nein. _She curled up as small as she could into the corner. One of the boys crouched down and played with the hem of her dress. She pushed his hand away, but he regained his place.

"Tsk. Tsk. Such a short dress…don't you foreign whores know that you don't where that in America?" Liechtenstein was just short of bursting into tears, but she knew that crying would show weakness and only give them what they want.

Russia pulled up to the party house's driveway and parked his car. _I can hear that repulsive music all the way out here, this only proves my point further that Americans are oblivious idiots. _He lightly stepped up the porch stairs and rang the doorbell two times to insure that it was heard. He doubted someone could hear the small twinkle. Surprisingly enough, a scrawny bald kid answered the door, probably asked to let people in.

"What do you want? This is a high school party."

"I know, I am picking someone up." Russia said as he glared a hole in his head. The kid stayed his ground, so Russia pushed him aside. He snaked his way through the teenage crows towards a group of trustworthy looking boys in a corner.

"Hey, do you know where a short little blonde haired girl is? She probably has a ribbon in her hair." Russia asked.

"U-um. No. Never seen her." the boy he asked said in a shaky tone.

"Oh, okay, thank y-" Russia started, but then he saw a little blonde head in the middle of the boys. One kid with his pants unbuckled, and the other touching her leg.

"…Liechtenstein." Russia said in a seemingly calm voice, though his features where dark.

"Go away, we are busy old man!" shouted the boy crouched down. Russia shoved all the boys out of the way and leaned over the blushing Liechtenstein, petting her hair.

"Come on, let's go, Liechtenstein." he said as he grabbed her hand and lifted the petite body up. She was shaking, and her eyes were about to start tearing up.

"Dude! Leave her alone, she is ours!" this time the unbuckled pants one told him off, unaware of his authority. Russia started walking away when he stopped.

"No. A slut you own, a woman such as her you do not. By the time you get through puberty, little boys, you'll learn that." he remarked as he glowered with a smile.

"Whatever, a least I don't have to worry about gray hair." he brattily replied. _Damn these Americans. When will they learn to shut up._ Russia covered Liechtenstein's lady ears.

"Pardon you American dipshit, I am older than you, I proudly embrace that, but," He neared the boy, and kneed him quite hard in the manhood," At least I have hair, down there, anyways. On that thought, you should've grabbed up on Asian with a small mouth to accommodate your small North American size." Finally victorious over the crowd of males, Russia left; uncovering her ears, and walked out the door. When they were on the porch, Liechtenstein turned into Russia's arms and he held her there in a strong and soft embrace, resting his head on hers.

"Thank you, Russia. That was very knight-like of you." she said, the voice slightly muffled by his coat. He took off his coat and put it around her shoulders before they entered his car.

"Your welcome, Liechtenstein." The drive to her house was silent, and when they arrived, he saw why; she was fast asleep, curled up on the seat. He smiled and turned towards his house. When they came to his manor, he picked Liechtenstein up bridal style and heaved her upstairs into the guest bedroom. He placed her on the bed and pulled the blanket up to her chin. Believing she was still asleep, he kissed her on the forehead. He whispered, "I love you Liechtenstein." He tip toed out the room, and before he turned the lights out he heard a soft whisper

"I love you, too, Mr. Russia"

AN: This. I smiled while writing the ending. So much. jfdahfkdjsaf

**Review please!**


	5. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

"Duuuuude. Why is Russia sitting with Liechtenstein." America said as he poked England with a pen.

"Get that away from me…and why should I care? As long as he isn't planning on killing her, it doesn't matter." England hotly replied while throwing the pen across the room.

"Come on…why don't you go find out…Sherlock Holmes was English, right?" America persisted.

"Why don't _you _mind your own business?" England remarked. He didn't care about Russia anyways, who he sits by wasn't the least of his worries.

"Whatever, Unibrow, I'll just go find out by myself."

"Fine by me, work off some of those calories, it is starting to show on you." England smirked. It wasn't true, of course, but it was funny to see America get mad. France leaned over towards England,

"I heard that Liechtenstein slept over at Russia's house…honhonhon…"

England choked on his water. What.

"Really? You must be joking." England replied with a funny look upon his face.

"_Non_, I am not joking! I also heard from a little Pierre that Switzerland didn't even get mad! I think he is becoming like his clocks, cuckoo! I would be convulsing if I was him and knew that Liechtenstein had a "sleep over" with Russia."

"Knowing how Liechtenstein was brought up she wouldn't do that."

China, who supposedly was listening, leant back on his chair to speak to England,

"Maybe willingly not, she could be drugged, aru!"

At that spoken thought, the three looked over at Russia and Liechtenstein. Russia was sitting quite close to Liechtenstein and they both were laughing and smiling. America was standing by a window, pretending not to care what they were saying.

"Come to think of it, I haven't seen him smile that wide in a LONG time. And she doesn't look drugged to me, aru" China said, peering over the conference program.

"I still think something is wrong in this picture." France remarked. Unbeknownst, Canada was also listening to the other G8's conversation.

"Um, guys?" he almost whispered.

"Oh, it is you Canada, what must you add to this discussion?" England said, actually on the brink of rudeness.

"Do you think that maybe Russia and Liechtenstein might actually care for each other?" Canada murmured. Canada was a neighbor to Russia, and saw him put her to sleep through the window as he went for a midnight snack. Not like anybody cared, but he knew that nothing had happened between them.

"Pfft. Are you kidding, aru?" China barely managed to say, laughing so hard. But Canada's words were imprinted on the G8's minds. They doubted they were true, but it was a possibility.

America ran over to England,

"Hey, Britainnnn. I learned nothing, they were talking about books. Who talks about books, anyways?"

"People with a brain, you imbecile." said France, talking the words from England's mouth.

The meeting ended after Italy had scribbled all over the presentation screen, and everyone left with a scowl, except for Russia and Liechtenstein, whom of which didn't even care that their love was being doubted.

Das End.

AN: I made an epilogue since a couple people asked for it. Nothing entirely long, but enough to finish up the story. Sorry for the invisible Canada shippers, I needed him for the conversation. Ah well, that was fun to write, I hope to write another RusLiech fanfic soon c:))


End file.
